The End Brings A Beginning
by KidHeart4
Summary: Heart and the others take on what could be a final show down against Dragonus during the events of the Final Face Off. Heart wonders what may happen to the team and her if they win.


The End A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's The Mighty Ducks.

Heart:

"Go Dive!" I cheered as my twin got the puck.

Nosedive raced the clock as he hit the puck passed the goalie, getting it into the net just after the buzzer stopped. I watched as after everyone shook hands with the opposing team members. Then I noticed as my brother's shoulders sank as he skated up to the box with his head down.

"Dive?" I asked worriedly as he rushed passed me.

Wildwing skated up behind me, shaking his head with concern as well.

It didn't take long for us all to get to the locker room to see as Nosedive slammed his gear down.

"Aw man, I don't believe it!" He exclaimed, "I missed it by a tenth of a second!"

"Easy little brother," Wildwing said while putting a hand on his shoulder, "You played the best game of your life tonight!"

"Yeah well it wasn't good enough!" Nosedive argued as I patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"In the words of Hockey Master, Tae Quack Doh," Grin started before altering his voice, "Quit whinnin' and start practicing already!"

"Yeah Grin's right Dive, save it for Saturday's game," Duke offered in encouragement.

"Better yet save it for Dragonus!" Mallory snapped as she slammed her locker shut, "You know you're worrying about trophies, but we've been here a year without completing our mission!"

Wildwing nodded in agreement, "You're right Mallory, it's time we captured Dragonus!"

"And that ship of theirs!" Duke added as everyone headed to the elevator.

"So we can use their gateway generator to get world to Puck World!" Tanya said urgently.

With that we headed down to our headquarters. While everyone headed to their rooms to change out of their jersies and into their battle gear I found myself trailing behind them slowly. The mentioning of Puck World after all this time had passed sounded so strange to me for some reason. I had always known how much they wished to return home, and I would follow them and Duke wherever they went. Yet as I looked around the currently empty halls I felt a pang in my heart. These walls, this building, had so many memories attached to it. As I passed each room from galley to infirmary I could see things play out in my mind from throughout the last year.

If everyone went back, would we all still be together like this? I hated thinking this way, but I couldn't help it. My teammates were my family, and I loved getting to see everyone each day. However, if we captured Dragonus, we would complete the mission we had arrived here with. We could go back to Puck World and be the heroes that liberated the planet and finally returned. Why did something so grand make my heart sink?

"Wait up girly-girl!" I heard Nosedive call to me suddenly from behind me.

I had reached the living quarters at this point just as he was stepping out of his bedroom. I turned to meet my twin as he ran up to me.

"What's the matter sis?" He asked, seeing passed my forced smile.

I shook my head, "It's nothing Dive. You seem a bit more cheerful though," I mentioned with some relief.

"Yeah, I just need to focus on the next game!" Nosedive said with determination.

A sigh escaped with a deep breath. I had avoided the conversation I was dreading. Though I knew if it had been Duke or Wildwing they would have seen through my facade.

I walked with Nosedive back to the center of our headquarters where we met the rest of our teammates. Tanya was at Drake One's control panel as Wildwing approached her, "If a lizard so much as sneezes I want to know about it."

Before anyone could respond an alarm ripped through the room. For some reason my heart felt like something was tightly gripping it as we looked up at the monitor.

"Let's move!" Wildwing ordered as we headed to the elevator.

"Heart?" Wildwing asked as I paused for a moment, "Aren't you coming sis?"

I shook myself from my thoughts. Then I realized I was still in my casual jersey and leggings. Placing my hand over my chest I activated a quick change as my battle-gear appeared on me. Once it did I joined my teammates in the elevator as the doors closed behind us.

Normally I would have been eager to join the fight alongside my teammates. Yet I just couldn't shake my worries from before. We were in the hanger boarding the Aerowing when Duke rested a hand on my should and pulled me aside suddenly.

"Duke?" I asked.

"Ya can't fool me sweetheart, somethin's botherin' ya," he told me, tilting his head with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay," I tried to insist, but he saw through it as I thought he would.

"You can tell me Heart," he assured resting both hands on my shoulders gently now.

I sighed reluctantly, "I guess I'm worried about what will happen when everyone returns to Puck World."

"Ya know you're goin' with us right?" Duke reminded me.

"I know that, but will everything be like it is here?" I asked looking around our home again, "I doubt we'll all be living together as we do now."

"But you an' I will be livin' together," he smiled as he held my left hand up with his, showing me our wedding rings.

"I know that Duke. I just, I don't know how to put it," I said to him.

"Sweetheart, no matter we all live we'll always be the team ya know an' love as a family. We might not live all together like we do here, but nothin' will sever the bond we all share. Trust me on that, okay?" He said as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled as some of my courage returned due to his words.

"Sis? Duke?" Wildwing asked as he walked over to us, "We need to get going."

"We're ready Wing," Duke assured as he patted my shoulder.

I nodded with a reassuring smile.

Once inside Wildwing told everyone what his plan was. We were to all go in and capture whoever it was and teleport the raptor with a surprise invasion.

In no time it all it felt that we had arrived where Siege had teleported to. We hurried inside to find the orange lizard trying to gather information through the lab computer he was occupying. Wildwing shot out a puck, knocking his blaster out of his claws. Duke then stepped forward and shot a bolo puck that wrapped around Siege, entangling him in it's ropes.

"You're not pullin' a fast one on us this time!" Duke assured as we all surrounded the captured lizard.

Wildwing un-tucked Siege's arm to get to the teleporter fastened to his communicator, "Let's all take a trip to the Raptor!"

"No!" Siege begged, sounding a bit off, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me geekasaur!" Wildwing assured.

"That's right everybody, big group hug!" Nosedive encouraged as we all gathered around Siege and we teleported to the Raptor together.

"Right on!" Nosedive cheered, "We got ourselves an E-Ticket Ride!"

Then we looked around to find ourselves surrounded by Hunter Drones.

"On the Titanic!" Nosedive exclaimed nervously.

We all froze as Dragonus's sinister laughter filled the room, "Ah, the Mighty Ducks! I do hope you'll stay for dinner!"

We released Siege and then backed up into one another, reluctantly surrendering.

Duke:

I instinctively pulled Heart behind me. Standing between her and the Hunter Drones. I looked around quickly to try and find an opening.

"Heart," I whispered quickly to her, "I need ya ta slip through the opening there an' try an' get help."

"I'm not leaving you guys!" She snapped back in a hushed voice.

"Ya have to, if they capture all of us what hope this world has will be gone. You're the only one small enough to get through unnoticed. We can provide cover and a distraction while you get out of here!" I told her.

"You can do this young friend," Grin agreed as he started to push Heart behind him carefully now to use his size as a cover for her.

"Dragonus what are you planning now?" Wildwing demanded.

"You'll know soon enough!" Dragonus snickered as his men approached us, forcing us to drop our weapons.

I turned slightly to notice as Heart slipped behind the group and found a vent. She quickly used the tools I had given her to get the grate off and slip inside, though she had to leave her glaive with me to do so. I breathed a slight breath of relief as I saw her vanish into the vents, safe from Dragonus's claws. I hoped she could get us free when their guard was dropped or get help somehow.

"Uh, boss, weren't there seven of them a moment ago?" Siege questioned nervously.

"Where is the human you ducks keep with you?" Wraith demanded.

I smirked, but said nothing.

"No matter, she won't be able to save any of you. And if she is here she won't escape this ship!" Dragonus assured.

"What are you up to now Dragonus?" Wildwing questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough because you won't be able to do anything about it this time," Dragonus laughed wickedly.

We were then captured, held by energy binds and and fastened to hooks hanging from the ceiling. So far it seemed that Heart had been able to evade our captors, giving me some hope that she got away and went for help.

Heart:

So far I had stayed within the vents, slipping carefully along the ship to try and figure out a path and a plan. Our coms had been taken before I could get get away, so calling for help wasn't so easy. I also couldn't think of anyone that could help us. Any capable fighters we knew such as Borg or Kazor weren't able to reach us from other dimensions or space. Recently we had become partners with Officer Kleghorn, but it felt like a stretch to me for what we were dealing with this time.

It was then that I heard footsteps outside the vent grate that I was close to. Dragonus was heading towards the room the others were held in. I quietly followed his echoing steps to see if I could at least gather information.

"After all this time my greatest triumph will be made possible!" I overheard the saurian overlord say to my teammates as he approached Wildwing, "And all I need is your mask!"

With that he grabbed the mask off of Wildwing's face, revealing a glare of anger in my brother's eyes. Yet at Dragonus placed the mask upon his own face a wave of energy shot out, attacking him. He snarled in pain as he ripped it off quickly.

"The mask only works on ducks!" Wildwing told him, "Do you think Drake Ducane would let it fall into the wrong hands?"

Dragonus placed the mask back on my brother's face before pulling him from the others, "Then you will get me what I need. I have located the lost city of Atlantis, and it runs on the very crystals I need to make the raptor airborne again!"

Wildwing was placed beside Siege. Then Dragonus reached over as he pulled a lever on the wall. In an instant our teammates were raised higher as a trapdoor beneath them revealed a pit of lava beneath them, "Think wisely before trying anything, or I'll serve a hearty helping of duck soup!"

"Guys!" I stifled my own voice with my hand as I watched this.

Wildwing glanced at the grate without anyone noticed and said to Dragonus, "Alright, I'll get your crystals!"

With that Wildwing and Siege headed out towards the lost island city. Meanwhile I slipped along the inside of the vents trying to figure out how to get the others free. The room was heavily guarded by hunter drones and Wraith. Every so often Dragonus would check on them as well. I decided all I could do was try and get out after all to find someone to help us.

After what seemed like an hour or so I found myself near the entrance of the ship. I quietly began working on the grate to get it open, pausing when Hunter Drones marched by. Finally it was off and I slipped out of the vent, keeping crouched down to avoid being noticed.

Once the coast was clear I crossed the crimson halls and found myself at the front doors of the ship. I shouldn't have been surprised to find them locked. They knew I was loose within their ship, and as I stepped up to the doors trying to leave I noticed a signal beeping above my head. Before I knew it hunter drones were marching towards me from down the hall and around the corner from both sides. I quickly turned on my heel to run back to the vent, but was stopped in my tracks as a hunter drone shot at me.

Instinctively I crouched down, avoiding the blasts. My heart raced as I searched for a way out. I didn't have my glaive to fight back with, so I had to be clever. As they closed in on me more I leaned back against the wall, keeping to the shadows as much as possible as they scanned the area. I looked up to see pipes hanging from the ceiling. Quickly I shot my grappling hook and pulled myself up over it, keeping quiet as they crowded the space below where I had been. When Wraith appeared with them I found myself holding my breath as I clung to the pipe.

"She can't escape this ship, but keep a look out for our elusive guest so that we may reunite her with her friends," Wraith ordered chuckling.

Once it was clear again I decided to make my way back to the vents again for the time being. I couldn't get out the front door without being noticed it seemed. So for now it was a waiting game until a better plan could be made. As I waited I heard Wraith mention that Dragonus was trying to supercharge the gateway generator, and I wondered what his plan was.

Not long after I crept back towards the front to try again when the doors suddenly flew open. To my surprise Phil and Officer Kleghorn were stepping in through the entrance. I quickly crept out of the vents to greet them, still a bit in shock.

"Heart! Where are the others?!" Phil exclaimed.

Kleghorn grabbed a few of the blasters that were mounted on the wall nearby. He handed one to Phil, while I shook my head. Blasters and I weren't a good combination. There was a reason I stuck with blades and my glaive.

"How did you two?" I asked just as we felt a rumble shake the raptor.

"The ships taking off!" Kleghorn yelled.

"I wish I was in a nice cozy contract dispute right now," Phil said uneasily.

"I can get us to the others, follow me!" I told them as we started down the hall, relieved to learn that I was wrong about my human comrades.

It didn't take long for us to get the room that my teammates were being held in. I could hear the others as they spoke bravely to the Saurians that mocked them.

"You're evil is doomed!" Grin stated calmly.

"Yeah! You'll get your tails kicked, just like on Puck World!" Nosedive assured.

"Even if you destroy us others will join the battle!" Mallory promised.

Courage began to stir in me again as their words resonated with me. I gave a nod to Phil and Kleghorn as the three of us charged in just as Siege laughed, "Who?! Those wimpy humans?! They haven't raised a finger against us!"

Kleghorn waisted no time in firing blasts at the lizards, destroying hunter drone after hunter drone, and catching them off guard as he did, "Prepare to be hammered!"

Seige quickly went to take cover.

Phil laughed when he saw how into the fighting Kleghorn was getting.

"Phil the lever!" Tanya called to our manager.

Phil found the lever quickly and pushed it back up. The doors closed beneath our teammates and the binds vanished. Everyone quickly rushed for their gear as the real battle commenced.

Duke brought my glaive to me, smiling with relief, "I'm glad you're safe!"

"Sorry I couldn't get you guys out sooner," I said quickly, "But luckily back up was already on the way!"

We then joined the fight with the others, chasing the Saurian henchmen to a wide open room.

"Drop 'em!" Kleghorn ordered the Saurians as they released their weapons.

"Alright fellas, there's just one thing I have left to say," The Chameleon begged as he quickly reached for a lever, "Have a nice trip!"

He laughed as a hatch opened beneath us, dropping us to what would have been our doom. Or it would have had Wildwing not been there to catch us with the Aerowing flying beneath the Raptor. We then began firing at the Sauirans as they checked to see if we were gone. Then we quickly ran into our ship to find our leader.

"Wait to make a last minute save bro!" Nosedive laughed with relief.

"Look!" Tanya pointed out towards the windshield as the raptor struck the sky with electricity, tearing a hole in the night sky, "He's opening a dimensional portal! A huge one!"

"Woah, ducks, we've got company!" Nosedive said quickly as we all saw what was waiting inside the portal.

A dozen saurian ships waited from within the gateway, ready to emerge.

"It's the Saurian war-fleet!" Mallory exclaimed.

"He's opened up a hole to their dimensional prison!" Duke exclaimed, and I felt unease in his voice.

"So that's why he needed to super charge the gateway!" Tanya realized.

We all looked to each other uncertainly for a moment. Our home, everything would be destroyed. We could stop Dragonus, but without back up we would not be able to stop an army on our own. Duke looked to me, offering a hand to me as he pulled me close to him.

"I've gotta destroy that gateway generator!" Wildwing declared suddenly.

Duke looked to our leader worriedly, "Yeah, but that thing's our only ticket home to Puck World!"

"We'll be stuck here forever!" Mallory told him.

"I've gotta do it!" Wildwing said firmly, "I promised a friend I would stop those lizards! No matter what it takes!"

With that he flew in close to the front of the raptor and shot out a missile. It hit the generator, closing the gate permanently. The blast caused a surge through the massive crimson ship as the engine blew from inside. We then all watched as the ship descended, crashing into the ocean below. Wildwing landed the ship as we hurried out to the cliff-side to watch as the smoke from the ship vanished from the horizon.

Fear evaporated from us as we looked to each other.

"Think we'll ever hear from those creeps again?" Kleghorn asked.

"That depends," Nosedive mused, "Have we been renewed for another season?"

I shook my head, wondering what my twin was talking about.

"Come on, you've got a game to win! Let's go!" Phil reminded us urgently.

Soon we were piling into the aerowing and heading back to the pond. There wasn't time to take in anything as we reached the stadium and my teammates quick changed into their hockey gear. Then the game started moments after.

"Good luck guys! You can win this!" I called to them as the game began.

As the game commenced I watched as each of my family members played their hearts out that night. While they played the events of that day raced through my head. Though the public may never know it, they had given up so much to save all of their lives that night. To keep Earth safe and at peace, their way home was lost to them forever. Yet it didn't seem to really bother them. At least it didn't show during that game. That night it seemed they were playing in honor of what was and always would be their home. For Anaheim, for Earth, for us. I remembered my concerns from before all of this had happened that day, and how I feared everyone would break apart. I watched as they worked together, hearing the cheers of those that looked at them as heroes. Eventually my worries washed away as I was pulled into the energy that night.

The last moments of the game were racing by. Nosedive had the puck, and quickly hurried along the rink with it to the other side. Our friends defended my twin brother as he made his way.

"Go Nosedive!" I cheered excitedly for my twin brother.

Wildwing had the same idea, "You can do it Dive!"

"No matter what it takes buddy!" Nosedive promised as he hit the puck, making his goal just before the buzzer sounded.

Music began to play as the crowd cheered wildly. I jumped from my seat excitedly as I watched my family members join together in the center. Duke looked to me, waving for me to join them. I paused, knowing I wasn't a part of the game. Yet an encouraging push from Phil kept me from staying still. I soon found myself in the center with them as we pulled one another into a group hug. Pride swept through each of us as we stood their together, still a team after everything we had gone through in just over a year. Joy swelled in my heart as tears brimmed my eyes as everyone stood together before the crowd. Cheers roared in our ears and confetti rained over us and the audience. I felt Duke keeping a strong grip around me, keeping me from skating away. I then noticed everyone nodding to one another, including me.

I looked to everyone puzzled for a brief moment before I realized what they were saying. True they would always miss Puck World. True they would always be here now on this strange planet. Yet as everyone cheered our team name, we felt that it could have turned out a little differently, or worse. As we stood before that crowd that night, we were telling one another that being a team together still on this world was what would keep us going. The home we had built here was important to us, and we had kept it safe. Our bond was important to each and every one of us, and nothing could sever that. If other threats emerged we would be there to put a stop to them. We would remain here as the heroes we had become.

As we finally left the rink I followed behind everyone to the locker room and then to our headquarters below the stadium. I watched as each of them stepped ahead of me, but then all paused in front of Drake One.

"It feels so strange," Duke started as he looked around the room.

I found myself standing between him and my two brothers. Grin stood behind me. Mallory stood near Wildwing. Tanya stood beside Nosedive for the moment. Phil also happened to be coming up behind us now.

"What is Duke?" Mallory asked.

"All of this," he answered, "We've been here a year now. We wanted ta go home so badly, but now I can't imagine not bein' here."

Everyone seemed puzzled by his statement.

Duke chuckled, pulling me close to him as he did, "Look, I realize now that I didn't have much ta go home to back on Puck World. Pardoned or not, I didn't have close friends, or-" he paused to look at me as he smiled, "or her. Before comin' ta Earth I didn't have a life I could be proud of. Here I have all of that."

Nosedive looked at me as though realizing what I had feared before, "We wouldn't have stayed together there would we? We all would have gone to our homes from before?"

"I don't doubt that we would have lost one another, but it wouldn't have been the same, would it?" Tanya asked.

"That's what I was scared of earlier," I finally admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I knew something was bothering you!" Nosedive stated, rustling my hair.

"I know you all gave up a lot for this world, and I know it will never be the same as Puck World. But maybe..." I wasn't sure how to say what I felt.

Wildwing for a moment removed his mask, placing it on the control panel as he did. He then smiled at me, "It's okay little sis, you're family isn't going to fall apart."

"Wing? Guys?" I heard myself say as I looked to each of them.

"You know being here and getting to be sports stars and heroes isn't so bad!" Mallory said, nudging Wildwing.

Grin rested a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I have grown to feel at peace here with everyone as well. All of your auras have become familiar."

"Perhaps a part of you guys didn't really want to leave in the first place?" Phil looked at us sternly for a moment, "The part of you that says you can't leave Phil without a job?"

He then gave a smile and laughed with us, "Besides," he started as he had long ago, "This world will always need you to be it's heroes."

"You think so?" Tanya asked in surprise.

Phil nodded, "How many other foes have shown up besides those lizards? Without you guys we lose our hope."

Duke:

I remembered our trip to the future from months prior. I recalled the devastation that we had fought to prevent. I looked to Heart and remembered what it would have done to her. Then I looked to everyone, "Phil has a point. True we would have stayed together no matter where we went, but we are needed here, aren't we?"

Nosedive nodded, "And we have friends here. How could we have left Thrash and Mookie?"

"Not to mention our allies out there in space and connected to this universe," Mallory mentioned.

"We still have missions here and championships to win," Wildwing stated proudly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then I looked to Heart yet again to see her smiling at everyone. Tears were brimming her eyes that she tried desperately to hold back. I chuckled as my heart melted a bit and I pulled her close to me to support her, "It's alright now sweetheart."

Heart:

Pride and joy overwhelmed me as my vision grew blurry from tears. Words could not express how happy I was to be with everyone at that very moment. As I looked to everyone I remembered our struggles through the last year. I saw how close everyone had become since those early days living together and getting used to each other's personalities and style. On Puck World and on Earth we were considered the best heroes both worlds had to offer, without really knowing who everyone was. Leader, team tech., weapons specialist, an ex-thief, a free-willed teen, a force of muscle, and the alien. All of these were merely labels.

Wildwing was our leader who looked out for everyone's safety. He was a young man who had lost his best friend, yet still proved to be level headed and carried a strong moral code. Nosedive was energetic with ideas outside of the box who made allies easily. He was never shy about calling out what he saw in any situation.

Mallory deep down, despite a military upbringing, was confident and and spirited. She still enjoyed things like shopping and games, but always looked to keep others safe. She was tough so no one ever got to her, but she also didn't really care what they thought of her.

Tanya every day showed how sweet and considerate she really was. She made sure everyone was healthy and knew how to approach things mentally. She overcame fears and anxieties every mission because of what was more important.

Grin provided a spiritual strength that spoke volumes passed mere muscle. He gave wisdom that many would be confused by, but we had learned to heed his words.

Duke had come here to escape his past, but had ended up making peace with it instead. He accepted who he was then and had opened himself to others like he hadn't before. He became our moral compass to push us beyond what he had been before.

And I, though I didn't always know it or believe it, wanted nothing more than to give support. I forged bonds with each of them and kept them strong. After being alone for so long before meeting them I knew what I had with each of them and would never give up fighting for them.

This was who we really were, and few others could see that.

"Besides," Phil mentioned, "if you had left me here, I would have turned this place into a museum! It would have been the ultimate money maker and revenge!"

Wildwing laughed, "Well we couldn't let that happen!"

Before I knew it I was pulled into another group hug with everyone. While Phil shook his head and laughed nearby. In this moment I felt Duke holding me as he always did, but I could feel Wildwing's hand on my shoulder, Nosedive's on the other, Grin's on my head, and Mallory and Tanya's against my back. Without words I knew what they were each telling me.

"Nothing's going to break up this team!" Nosedive assured.

"Here or anywhere else, we're staying together," Mallory sighed.

"But it's a plus that we enjoy being here anyway," Tanya laughed a bit excitedly.

"In hockey," Grin started, "or in any other challenge."

"The Mighty Ducks are here to stay," Wildwing stated firmly.

Tears escaped now as I heard them say these things, and I felt Duke brush them away before hugging me tight as everyone stepped back.

Duke then said to me and everyone knowingly, "No matter what it takes!"

"No matter what it takes!" I promised with them as we headed to the galley together for a much deserved celebration.


End file.
